Abigail
}} Abigail é o Fantasma (Ghost) da irmã gêmea morta de Wendy. Ela pode ser invocada com a Flor de Abigail (Abigail's Flower), item exclusivo de Wendy. Abigail irá defender a si mesma e a Wendy contra ataques de Mobs, e atacará tudo que Wendy atacar (mesmo se Wendy parar o ataque). Abigail voltará para sua flor se perder toda sua saúde. Abigail causa mais dano quando estiver escurecendo, e significativamente mais dano a noite. Invocar Abigail custa 50 de . Abigail não pode ser congelada pelo Cajado de Gelo (Ice Staff), e ela não pode ajudar o jogador na luta contra Criaturas das Sombras. Comportamento Abigail tem um ataque de área rápido, periódico, que causa dano a todos os Mobs hostis em um pequeno raio. Se ela atacar Mobs que aparecem em grupo como Aranhas ou Bífalo (Beefalo), ela irá atiçar todo o grupo. Abigail também pode atacar Ninho de Aranhas (Spider Den), Colmeia (Beehive) e Colmeia de Abelhas Assassinas (Killer Bee Hive). Ela não irá atacar nada automaticamente (exceto os Guardiões da Floresta); mobs tem que atacá-la primeiro ou se tornarem uma ameaça a Wendy. Ela irá parar de atacar após alguns segundos se os mobs não estiverem atacando ela ou Wendy, ou se Wendy se mover a uma grande distância (cerca de duas telas). Quando está se movendo, Abigail seguirá Wendy, sempre mantendo uma pequena distância. Abigail pode ficar com Wendy enquanto ela estiver fora de Estradas e Calçadas de Pedra (Cobblestones) e não estiver usando Bengala (Walking Cane). Abigail irá se teleportar para fora da tela perto de Wendy se o jogador estiver muito longe dela. Se Wendy intencionalmente atacar Abigail usando a opção CTRL + clique, Abigail irá "morrer" em um golpe e deixar sua flor no chão. Isto pode ser usado como um método de dispersa-la à vontade. Se Wendy entrar em uma Caverna enquanto Abigail a estiver seguindo, ela irá seguir o jogador na caverna como qualquer outro Seguidor. Dicas *Abigail pode efetivamente atordoar grupos de Aranhas enquanto toma pouco dano. Use isso como vantagem enquanto ataca Ninhos de Aranhas; apenas esteja ciente de que Aranhas Guerreiras não serão afetadas por isto. *O jogador pode usar itens de cura em Abigail para restaurar sua saúde após um ataque. Ela vai ter um olhar triste quando estiver perto da morte, por isso use-os nela se os inimigos ainda estiverem por perto. *Abigail regenera 1 de saúde por segundo e pode se curar totalmente se ficar muito tempo longe de combates. Demora quase 10 minutos para Abigail regenerar de 1 hp para 600 de saúde (cheio). *Corvos e outros pássaros que voam fugirão antes que Abigail possa atacar. Coelhos por outro lado, podem ser abatidos por Abigail e serem golpeados por seus ataques. Serão necessários vários golpes para matar um coelho de dia porque ela causa apenas 10 de dano. *Quando estiver caçando Coalefantes ou Coalefantes de inverno, Abigail pode ajudar a chamar sua atenção. Clicando no Coalafante, enquanto o comando de Ataque está à mostra, fará com que Abigail vá até ele e se envolva em um combate, fazendo com que ele fique agressivo com ela. Pode-se então atacá-lo sem precisar de arma de longo alcance ou levá-lo até um canto. *Ataque de efeito em área pode facilmente destruir Colmeias. Abigail atacará qualquer Abelha que saia depois da Colmeia ser atacada ou depois de pegar Mel da Caixa de Abelhas. Durante o dia, demorará um tempo para matar todas. Use essa oportunidade para capturar mais abelhas com a Rede de Insetos (Bug Net) enquanto elas estão atordoadas e use-as para fazer mais Minas de Abelhas ou mais Caixas de Abelha. Se não quiser que Abigail ataque as Abelhas, coloque as Caixas a uma boa distância do acampamento. *Tome vantagem do aumento do dano de Abigail quando estiver escurecendo e a noite. Ela é duas vezes mais forte quando estiver escurecendo e quatro vezes mais a noite. *Abigail não é páreo contra um rebanho de Bífalos em época de acasalamento. Se fizer um curral de Bífalos, sele-o bem ou mantenha-o longe do acampamento, para evitar problemas com Abigail. *Uma maneira útil de invocar facilmente Abigail é ficar perto de uma flor e golpear uma Borboleta (Butterfly) quando ela aparecer. Estas criaturas são mortas em um só golpe mesmo desarmado e é o suficiente para o pacto de sangue. *Pode-se também invocar facilmente Abigail usando um Bulbo Carnudo (Fleshy Bulb) no Inverno. A Planta Isca que ele gera pode ser morta e colocada de novo e de novo para invocar Abigail; e já que seus Plantolhos (Eyeplants) não vão incomodá-lo na estação fria, eles também podem ser usados para invocar Abigail nas estações mais quentes. *Ao escurecer, Porcos, que não têm casa para se esconder, irão ver Abigail como uma fonte de luz e segui-la. Trivialidades *Quando Abigail fica perto de Wendy, você pode ouvir seus sussurros. *Kevin revelou que Abigail tem ciúme de Chester e ela pode ser usada para matá-lo. Essa funcionalidade foi removida na atualização Doorway to Adventure. *Antes da atualização Strange New Powers, Abigail costumava aparecer durante a noite (desaparecendo de dia) pelo menos uma vez a cada 3 noites, mas isso foi mudado para o seu método normal de invocação. Desde que Abigail não desaparece mais de dia, ela pode ficar em torno do jogador por um longo tempo. Como resultado, sua voz fantasmagórica ficou mais suave. *O dano padrão de Abigail é 20 nos arquivos lua. Então ele cai pela metade durante dia, e volta ao normal quando está escurecendo. *Foi dito por Kevin durante uma transmissão ao vivo que Abigail morreu sob circunstâncias misteriosas. "What the Devs said during the live stream". Klei Forums. Created by ShatteredSanity on Mar 11 2013 05:55 PM. http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/11701-what-the-devs-said-during-the-live-stream/ *Invocar Abigail custava 25 de sanidade, mas com a atualização '' A Moderately Friendly'', o custo subiu para 50. *Nas versões prévias de Don't Starve, Abigail prejudicava Wendy e mobs quando chegavam muito perto. *O Fantasma de Wendy em Don't Starve Together é uma cópia quase exata, virada horizontalmente, de Abigail. A única diferença é a cor da flor, que é amarela, apesar de ser vermelha quando Wendy está viva. Bugs Abigail pode voar sobre a água e ficar presa. Isso faz com que ela fique parada no mesmo lugar. Se, contudo, o personagem andar para perto dela ela irá para mais longe em direção a água, mas não voltará para a terra. Uma maneira de recuperá-la é viajando em um Buraco de Minhoca (Worm Hole). Ela então aparecerá perto do jogador no final da animação do Buraco de Minhoca. *Abigail pode ser duplicada se Wendy morrer em uma caverna. Quando o jogador é revivido pela Pedra do Toque (Touch Stone), ele terá a Flor de Abigail em seu inventário. O jogador deve esperar dois dias e invocar Abigail antes de reentrar na caverna. Uma vez que Abigail é invocada, o jogador deve voltar para a caverna, onde vão encontrar outra Abigail esperando por eles. Cuidado: se Wendy entrar na caverna com a Flor de Abigail em seu inventário, todas as instâncias de Abigail serão apagadas. Galeria Abigail fighting spiders.png|Abigail tem um ataque que causa dano a todos os inimigos próximos a ela. abigail.jpg|Abigail com saúde baixa. Abigail is beaten.png|Abigail tomando dano de Abelhas Assassinas. Abigail attacking the player unintentionally.jpg|Abigail involuntariamente machucando Wendy em versões antigas de Don't Starve. Abigal Stuck.png|Abigail presa sobre a água. Ela também está tentando atacar um Pássaro Vermelho fora da tela. wendyAndAbigail.png|Wendy e Abigail juntas brilhando. Tres Ghosties.jpg|Bug: Duplicatas de Abigail. Pigs with Abigail.png|Porcos usando Abigail como fonte de luz quando está escurecendo. Referências Categoria:Criaturas Neutras Categoria:Seguidores Categoria:Fonte de Luz Categoria:Perda de Sanidade Categoria:Específico de Personagem Categoria:Área de Efeito